criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
When the Lights Go Out/Dialogues
---- In the World Police Agency Headquarters; Athens, Greece ---- Chief Bourne (optimistic): Hello there, , Max. How are you? Good, I hope, because I have an important task for you two. Chief Bourne: You've met the finance minister of Greece, Tanya Sachinidis, already. According to Ricky's reports, she was suspected in two of your murder investigations. Chief Bourne: She claims that someone keeps sending her anonymous death threats and that she's petrified. She says she's in hiding here in Athens. Chief Bourne (demanding): Max, , I want you to look around Athens for Tanya so we can bring her to protection. Max Storm: Alright, Chief! Let's find Tanya. I bet we'll find her lickity-splat! ---- While sightseeing Athens ---- Max: Wow, Athens is truly is awesome! Sahir was right! Max: What? You want to ruin our fun by investigating the Acropolis? I'm hoping by investigate, you mean visit! Chapter 1 Investigate Acropolis ---- Max: What? There's nothing here asides some dumb corpse. Wait, what? You found a corpse! While sightseeing? I hate our job at times. Max: You recognize that man! From one of your past investigations here! But not as a suspect. Max: His name is Alder Hanzoulout? How do you even pronounce that? Max: Oh, Alcander Hantzopoulous! Why didn't you say that in the first place? Max: You're right. We might at least do our investigation properly. We should send the ambassador's corpse to Sahir for autopsy. Max: Cool, you even found... broken pieces! Do you think that's useful? Oh well, whatever floats your boat! Max: Weird. My phone is ringing! Hello? Mako Speltz: Hey, it's me, Mako, your amazing digital analyst. So, the thing is tha- Max (nervous): I wouldn't necessarily call you amazing, but cut to the case. We're... investigating! Mako: With you, it's best not to give trust. Anyways, back in the murder of the German president, I performed analysis on Tanya's phone... Mako: Breaching off from there, I found out her hiding location! Here's the address! Max: Thanks so much, Mako! Max: Anyways, , it reeks here. Let's leave. But before we go back to the HQ, decide what you want to do first! ---- Autopsy Victim's Body ---- Sahir (greenish): Hello, Max, . How's the *cough* investigation going? Max: Sahir? You look... dead green. Sahir: I'd suggest to get out of here now. Alcander was tranquilized with a poisonous gas. Sahir (fainting): Ugh... Max (shocked): AAAH! Sahir! Wake up! Max: You know what, . Put the molecules on this mount slide under the microscope while I get Sahir to the closest hospital pronto. ---- Examine Molecules ---- Max: Huh? These molecules are Vitamin B12. What the heck is that? Ava Müller: Mind if I butt in? Max: Not at all. Ava: Vitamin B12, also referred to as cobalamin, is a water-soluble vitamin with a key role in the normal functioning of the brain and nervous system, and for the formation of blood. Max: So, basically pills? Ava: Not just any pills. They're energy pills! Max: Well, at least we know two things: that Sahir's safe and sound in the hospital and that Alcander's killer takes energy pills! ---- Examine Broken Pieces ---- Category:Dialogues